


Pillowtalk

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [60]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Healing, Kissing, M/M, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>Can you please write a fic based on Pillowtalk? I can't believe I'm requesting this XD It's all the recent Fridgecam's fault!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [Gal](http://we-live-among-you.tumblr.com/)  
> for helping me to understand that fucking song

“You know what hurt the most?” Ben asked, leaning back into the cushion behind him, tea in his cold hands as he stared out of the window. Next to him, Mike rested, head against the back of the sofa, eyes closed with a tea in his hands. If they were cold, Ben didn’t know.

“What was it?” Mike asked, turning his head to him, eyes slowly blinking open, concern already written in the tiny pupils as Ben gazed back.

“I felt so used. I felt useless. I felt…“ Ben could feel the tears nearly breaking the wall he build around his emotions, just being reminded by his own words back to this fatal day. Without a word, Mike came closer, tea settled safe on the table before arms wrapped around Ben's frame with warmth he couldn’t produce himself anymore.

“You deserve feeling needed, loved, cherished. Nothing like this dickbag made you feel.” Mike murmured into Ben's unkempt hair, trailing hands over his arms to sooth him and just hold him as Ben fought an invisible fight in his mind with his memories.

* * *

 

“She is calling again.” Mike said into the quiet of their atmosphere, turning to Ben with his phone in his hands, fingers hovering over the display, willing to shut up the vibration coming from his phone.

Ben was there, sliding his finger over the red call bottom, taking Mike the decision he would have regretted if chosen otherwise. Gently, Ben took the phone away from him, placing it far away and watched as the display shut off automatically, turning black again.

“It wasn’t healthy, how you two loved. Or not loved. It won’t be better now, just because you told her.” Ben stated, sliding his hands in Mike's empty ones, holding them softly. Mike just nodded, head bowed as he watched their hands moving.

Mike sighed, shutting his head before dropping his head onto Ben's shoulder, anchoring himself on his best friend.

“Breaking up with her was the best way to stop hurting.”

“Being broken up with was also a good way of just stopping it.”

“But we are still hurting.” Ben said, smiling slightly. “But that will end. One day.”

* * *

 

Monday was the fatal day for both of them. It was like the universe tried to kill two birds with one stone, smashing two glass hearts with steel hammers.

For Mike, it was the moment he saw her, whispering something into a friends ears and when their eyes met over the table they sat on, he saw pity in them, just pure pity in the friend's eyes.

Pity was worse than the mockery that was ever present in her friend's eyes. Pity was new. Pity was bad. He didn’t even have to know what she told her, but it meant the friend now knew something that even made her pity him. Instead of laughing at him in her mind.

“Let's take a ride.” He declared, snatching her up right away from them and out in the open of the world, revealing sneers coming from her beautiful face.

“I break up with you. This isn’t how love works.” Mike told her.

“You don’t know what love is, you dumb fool.” She said.

Mike went.

 

Ben came into his boyfriends living room, keys still in his hand as he wandered into the room, throwing his stuff at the designated area on the table, smiling as he felt himself coming home.

“I’m here.” He called out.

“And you can go.” His voice wasn’t filled with sweetness, it was deaf to all emotion, empty and withdrawn. His body followed soon, a smirk on his face as he came closer, eyes trained on Ben.

“Ohhh and give me those keys, Olly asked for them.” He said, reaching out and snatching the keys out of Ben's slack hands, playing with them as he still watched Ben.

“Why? What… “

“I don’t want you anymore. You are no use for me. You are like an old decor. I have to change it sometimes to keep my mood up.” He chuckled.

“This is the end?” Ben asked, eyes unseeing from the tears that gathered in them.

“There wasn’t a start to begin with.”

* * *

 

They escaped to each other. Close to tears as they gathered their hearts into a pile and held them together with shaking hands. Healed bit by bit as they fought for each other.

* * *

 

“Do they still think of us?” Ben mused, one day as his head rested in Mike's lap. A hand played with his hair and the other one held his phone.

“I don’t know. Maybe when they want to relish the lives they nearly destroyed.” Mike answered, smiling down at him.

“Nearly?” Ben questioned, eyebrow raised.

“You think we are destroyed?”

“No, not anymore.” He smiled up.

* * *

 

Then there was the day, the day it didn’t hurt to press the decline bottom on his phone when _her_ face flashed up or when Ben found something that pulled memories of _him_ back into his brain.

The day that the first thing Mike thought when he saw Ben, was how perfect he would fit into his side.

The day Ben found himself thinking of his future and smiled.

* * *

 

“Can I kiss you?” Mike questioned, seeking consent as he leaned over Ben on the bed they cuddled on, collecting energy and rest for the following days. It was a routine adapted in the bad days and still acted out now that the days got better and better.

Ben blinked up at him, smiling softly before nodding, cradling a hand into Mike's hair and tugging him down slightly.

“Yes, please.”

* * *

 

“How do you feel right now?” Mike asked, pressing a kiss to Ben's exposed shoulder, tasting home on pale skin.

“Loved. Cherished. Safe. Complete.” Ben murmured, rolling his head to Mike to kiss him softly.

“You were incomplete?”

“When you weren’t there to hold me together.” Ben explained. “How do you feel?” he added.

“Content. Happy. Found.”

“Were you lost?” Ben whispered, eyes searching Mike's.

“Until you guided me home, I was.”

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
